1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved pull-behind planter implement which is advantageously constructed by conversion of a conventional pull-type earth-working implement such as a chisel plow. More particularly, it is concerned with such a planter, as well as the conversion apparatus, which makes use of a specialized linkage assembly operably coupled with a trailing, earth-engaging press wheel or the like which is designed for causing downward pivotal movement of the wheel in response to limited upward pivotal movement of the chisel shank; in this fashion, continuing contact between the wheel and the earth is assured during normal operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanized planter implements have long been available to the farmer for efficient planting of seed crops such as corn. Without known exception, however, such planters have been specialized implements usable only for a single purpose, i.e., seed planting. Inasmuch as planting operations occur on a relatively infrequent basis, it will be appreciated that a planter represents a relatively costly investment for the farmer. On the other hand, most if not all commercial farming operations make use of pull-behind earth working implements of the tillage variety. For example, so-called chisel plows are very commonly employed in certain farming regions. Such chisel plows include a mobile frame carrying a plurality of laterally spaced spring trip shank assemblies. Typically, each of these shank assemblies is mounted on a drawbar and includes a downwardly and rearwardly extending curvilinear shank having a tillage device secured to the lowermost end thereof. In addition, such shank assemblies include spring structure serving to bias the shank and earth working tool downwardly, while permitting upward pivotal movement of the shank against the bias of the spring structure so as to accommodate uneven terrain and rocky soils.
Inasmuch as conventional chisel plows or other similar implements are almost universally available, it would be a decided advantage for the farmer to be able to make use of the same as a planter. However, there has heretofore been no way to efficiently convert a chisel plow or the like for use as a planter, and as a consequence farmers have been forced to purchase and maintain separate specialized implements for tillage and planting purposes.